winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ThoththeAtlantean
Sure, Just Tell Me Which Do You Need To Edit & I'll Unlock It For You. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 10:50, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I've Unlocked The Page For You. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 03:12, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 03:33, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 09:28, November 8, 2016 (UTC) 'Kay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 15:35, November 8, 2016 (UTC) The page is unlocked. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:49, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:35, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Oh, for that you have to use the source mode in order the edit it. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:50, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Um, what do you mean by connect? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 04:47, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I see. You just have to link it like this: Aisha For articles which have the same name, you have to link it like this: Season 1 [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 05:40, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 06:00, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Well, which page are you interested in editing on? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:15, January 29, 2017 (UTC) I've fixed it. You actually remove the part "png" with some codes i don't really know. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 12:08, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :Please be sure to add images of their appropriate format. For example, seasons 1 - 4, the specials and PopPixie are not to be in widescreen format, they should be in standard format (as in the square). From season 5 onward and movies, the images will be in widescreen. Thank you for you cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:02, February 11, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Oh, no, it's not any trouble, it was just one of my duties I was carrying out to let people know how certain things are done, especially to the new editors. You're not in trouble, it was more of a heads-up sort of thing; you're doing fine. ^^ If you need anything feel free to ask the admins. Also, you can replace the picture you've uploaded with the corrected version. ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:42, February 11, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower What you are changing is just the mere orientation of ''all ''of the gallery's pictures and not the picture itself. The picture itself will remain widescreen, and so in order to change the picture into its correct format, you need to go to the actual picture file and then replace it. If you are unsure how to replace, here is a link that'll walk you through it, step by step. The images that are widescreen is really just a stretched out version of what it originally looked like. And so, the Paint program can be used to adjust the sizes back to its original format. The dimensions are: 1,019 × 763 WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:59, February 12, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower So, I've just checked. And I decided I'd replace image for you to give you an example. As I looked at the images you've replaced it with, they haven't changed. The gallery edit that was made only affects the gallery, and not the picture directly. For instance, if you have pictures that are all widescreen, and you change the orientation to "square", the gallery will present the images as "squares" but when you view the actual pictures themselves, they are still widescreen. Therefore, the only thing that needs to change is the actual picture, not the gallery. Err, did I explain it better? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:03, February 12, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Well, the best way to get the episodes from their original resolution/size is from here. So far, they have the first four season in the best quality. If your still not sure, how the picture format should be, you can see it here. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:18, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi Aaron, Yes, I know what you're talking about and you must be prepared - it's a lot of work and it takes time, ahhaha. So, the best way to do this, is to view the gallery where it'll display all the pictures for you to see. Then you can drag and drop the pictures in their appropriate spot. My advice to you, is to upload the pictures one by one (onto the gallery) so you don't have to continue going up and down on the gallery, while dragging and dropping. Plus, you might get confused more easily if you upload large amounts at one time. Hope this helps! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 07:38, February 15, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hm, okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:34, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Well, either you missed a day or maybe you edit on a different time zone since the wiki follows the US time zone so the attendance number will only go up after midnight. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 02:55, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi. I have a question. You were the one handing the script of the third movie for BelieveInMagic814 right? -- 12:40, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You just follow these below: bandicam 2017-05-07 13-54-51-440.jpg|Click this bandicam 2017-05-07 13-55-05-719.jpg|Then, select your file & click upload bandicam 2017-05-07 13-55-59-224.jpg|Then, after when it's being upload click add photo. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 05:57, May 7, 2017 (UTC) It's unlock now. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 13:57, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 14:27, May 17, 2017 (UTC) You can try checking out. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 12:47, May 26, 2017 (UTC) I guess I kinda understand? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 15:29, September 5, 2017 (UTC) You can check here for more. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 08:44, September 22, 2017 (UTC) No problem. And thanks for your help over script articles. -- 23:39, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:56, October 14, 2017 (UTC) No problem. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 14:59, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Just go to source mode and replace the italic one down here with your image: [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:12, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'll try get it finished up asap after when I'm done with my exams (been really busy lately). [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:50, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi Aaron, Thanks for uploading the stock photos, but if you can, can you just replace the images that are already there instead with the stock version? It saves me a lot of time when I'm cleaning up the photos as there's already a a lot. Thank you! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 04:17, November 11, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower :Please do not upload fanarts for the stock arts. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:17, November 19, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower The thing is, it doesn't look official. Unless you're using it as a placeholder? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:26, November 19, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Okay then, just be careful next time. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 08:35, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :Please do not add fanart. Carefully examine the images please. Thank you. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:52, November 23, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Huh? Categories? You mean the ones that are below the pages? Those are usually added if characters appears in that season only. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:35, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Well, it's okay. If you're not sure if the art is official, you always ask me. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 15:36, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, it's okay. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 15:00, January 2, 2018 (UTC) The problem is sometimes the pictures are too big so there's no point of it. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 19:37, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Well, it's okay. Just that the edge aren't erase properly. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 19:16, January 13, 2018 (UTC)